HCT
by MythicalLIVE
Summary: Leo Valdez need a girlfriend. Like, who WOULDN'T date a hot, macho son of Hephaestus like him? He is a total package, right? Smart, buff, funny, handsome, cute, a total ladies' man. And yet, not one single girl lay an eye on him. Not one! So one day, Leo had enough and so he set off on a mission to get a girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- HCT**

Leo Valdez need a girlfriend. Like, who WOULDN'T date a hot, macho son of Hephaestus like him? He is a total package, right? Smart, _buff, _funny, _handsome_, cute, a total ladies' man. And yet, not one single girl lay an eye on him. Not one! So one day, Leo had enough and so he set off on a mission to get a girlfriend, but he can only complete the mission only with a help with his partner in crime...

Target: Connor Stoll

Dating: No one

Look: He look like Travis

Extra Info About Target: Be at least a foot away from him or else he will steal your stuff

* * *

' Mission Partner In Crime is about to start...' Leo thought as he put on a sunglasses. If he is going to ask for a partner in crime secretly, he might as well look like a secret agent. After all, it is a secret _mission _to get girls. So Leo skip to Connor's Cabin, while crossing his finger that the mission will be a success.

Leo found Connor staring at the wall with his intense dull brown eyes.

"Umm, Connor what are you..." But Leo was cut off by the soft pillow Connor threw at him.

" I could've swore I saw the wall moved!" Connor muttered, as he slowly touch the wall. His fingers scanning through the wall, like he's trying to find a secret invisible button to the land of Narnia.

"Umm Connor..." Leo started again, but was soon shut up again by the sight of a cheap pen. He watched Connor slowly uncapped it and drew on the wall.

" Dude, why the hades did you drew on the wall?"

Connor shrugged and smirked," To see if it react..."

Leo mentally face-palmed himself before asking Connor," Do you know why we don't have girlfriends?"

Connor shrugged and said," At least I'm not head over heel for that Gardener girl like my brother _Travis_. I mean, I am way awesomer than _Travis _and I'm like hot chili pepper! You're right! Why can't we get girls?"

Leo put a hand on Connor's shoulder and said," I'm expecting you my friend, together we will be the 'Hot Chilly Taco'!"

And together, Leo and Connor formed a club called, ' HCT', for hot guys who can't get girls.

** I know they are a little OOC but please, it will fit into the story. Please REVIEW if you want to read more... Goal: 5 reviews**


	2. Malcolm

**Chapter 2- Malcolm **

**Target: Malcolm**

** Extra Info: He can easily make someone go to sleep**

** Look: A slightly cute boy with blonde hair and stormy gray eye**

* * *

Malcolm cursed slightly as he stared at his crush talking to another boy. From the distance, he could hear a few words from the conversation such as, " LOL", ( Whatever that mean) " Archery ", and, " OMG!" Though Malcolm didn't hear the full conversation, he gathered all his guts and decided to make a move on her. He checked his reflection with his dagger making sure he doesn't look stupid. Even if he is not an Aphrodite kid, he learned that it is better to look 'cool' in front of his crush. Sadly, he have to learn it in a hard way...

* * *

_Flashback_

_ " So, you want to go out sometime?" asked a shy Malcolm staring at the daughter of Hermes. She is the only girl in camp ( other than his sisters) who understand the fascination of numbers and how they can go on forever, like Malcolm's boringness. The daughter of Hermes, Madison, stared at him and nicely rejected him._

_ " I'm sorry, you look like you already have a girlfriend..." she said, backing off, then running back to her cabin leaving a confused son of Athena. _

_ But then somewhere during the late afternoon, after some pondering and looking in the mirror ( shockingly the Athena Cabin have a mirror) he finally figured out why she rejected him. The top one reason is that he look like he just make out with someone because his once neat combed hair was messy and tangled and his face was covered with lipsticks that was tested by the Aphrodite Cabin. ( HE REALLY, REALLY NEEDED DRACHMAS!) _

_ So then, he never heard from Madison again._

* * *

When the boy is finally gone, Malcolm took a deep breath and walked up to his crush.

" M-m-maybe we, we can g-g-go out some-sometime E-E-Emily..." he stuttered, looking shyly on the ground. Emily cocked her head to the left and lifted Malcolm's chin. Malcolm's eyes went as wide as a dinner plate when he thought she's going to kiss him, but instead, he received a big smack-down. A beat up Malcolm mentally face-palmed himself when he realize Emily is a daughter of Ares and she does not like to be ask out.

* * *

From the distant, two elf-like figure is smirking in the shadow as they watch Malcolm get beat up.

" Poor Malcolm, I have always knew he would get beat up for his boringness..." muttered one of the figure.

" Yup..." the second one agreed, " And this is what HCT is for..."

_How is the story so far? Review please and what should happen next?_


End file.
